


answers

by AslansCompass



Series: ohana [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 21:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19028572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AslansCompass/pseuds/AslansCompass
Summary: Joe gets some answers about Kara and Kal's background.





	answers

It took four trips to remove everything from the pod; the spaceship itself had to be left for another day. Kara had activated some sort of cloaking mechanism on the ship before they left. Even if they could haul it away, it wasn't like they had anywhere to put it. 

When they got back, Kara spent the next few hours reading every book in the house. Well, looking through, at least. Joe had no idea if she understood any of it.  He'd set out a light lunch, but nobody ate much of it. 

Kara tugged on Joe's arm. 

"Something you want?"

Kara nodded. She gestured up the stairs. 

"Okay, I'm coming." Joe followed Kara to Iris's room.

A small black disc sat on the dresser.  Kara said something he couldn't understand, then handed him the disk.  Pale blue light sprang up, creating the image of a woman. 

"Holy crap!"  Joe exclaimed, nearly dropping it.

"Language assimilated."

Joe swore again.

"I am a hologram of Alura Zor-El, member of the High Council of Krypton. What is your name?"

"Joe. Joe West."

"Joe West, you have been given access to my files by my daughter Kara. Might I assume this means she has safely made it to solar system 3478x, third planet from the solar body?"

"Uh, yes."

The hologram turned to Kara and said something in another language. Kara replied in the same language. After a few minutes, she nodded and walked out of the room.

"Do you have any questions for me?" The device asked.

"Do I have questions? Do I have questions?"

"Do you?"

"Rhetorical question," Joe waved his hand dismissively.  "What happened?"

Alura sighed. "We come from another planet, far outside this solar system. Krypton was once a beautiful world, full of wonders. But that was thousands of years ago. My husband Zor-El and his brother Jor-El, both scientists, became convinced that the planet would be destroyed within our lifetimes.  Even if we could not escape, we wanted to save our children.  Jor and his wife had a baby boy, Kal; Zor and I had our daughter, Kara. We built a vessel to take them somewhere safe."

"So that ship came here?" 

"Sensor data confirms that this planet has a yellow sun.  The radiation will give Kara and Kal special abilities. They will be stronger and faster than the natives of this planet. Their natural abilities are greatly superior to yours as well."

"What kind of natural abilities?"

"Hearing, sight, intelligence."

"But they won't, like, turn bright yellow or sprout tentacles or go around starting fires with their minds?"

"No. We chose this planet specifically because of the physical resemblance." The hologram paused. "We did not want them to immediately stand out. As your planet is pre-spacefaring, this factor was particularly critical.  Our history contains many examples of xenophobia when encountering new civilizations."

"Well, we're not entirely free of it here, either. " Joe mumbled. "But I like to think we're getting better about it." 

"No one is completely free of bias," Alura agreed. "But I believe that goodness can be found anywhere."

"I'd like to believe that too, but it's a little hard in my line of work."

"How do you contribute to society?"

"I'm a detective with CCPD--the Central City Police Department."

"I was a judicator, responsible for keeping order among our people. We have something else in common, then."

"And the other thing? You said we had something else in common, besides our jobs."

"We both care deeply about our children."

 


End file.
